Thomas Odel Sacred
Thomas Sacred is a 19 year old Tanith warrior that came from the same camp that Mina and Dimitri were in. He is later revealed to be Mina's brother, but the reunion is short lived, and he dies trying to save Mina during an encounter with a group of Inferno Police. Past Thomas grew up in the small town of Roawn with his family, consisting on his father, mother, and younger sister, until the age of seven when he was taken by the Tanith army to be trained. Up until he was twelve, he was trained with other boys and girls his around age at a special training camp located outside the Tanith capitol, and when he was fourteen, he was transferred to a larger camp farther away. Since that time, he was transferred up the ranks as his skills improved, eventually arriving at the group in the 1st RP. Personality Much like everyone else in the military, Thomas was trained to be a ruthless warrior, and he certainly lived up to the mark. His skills were developed early in his life, gaining respect from his fellow soldiers, and he quickly moved his way up the ranks. Every general he had been under admired him for his obedience in following out orders and his respect of others. But, Thomas always managed to keep the battle field and the rest of his life separate. When off of his job, he was a serious, quiet young man with a certain level of curiousity and an uncanny love for animals and children. Though never formally taught, he was very intelligent and knew how to read and write. He was quite social in the groups he was placed in, befriending most and always having a good laugh when the time came. He was also had a very strong sense of justice, and would always be the one to stick up for someone or stop a fight between soldiers. Though usually found to be a content young man, he truthfully wished that he could find his family again, but he never spoke of it. He especially was saddened by the thought of his younger sister, who he had been close to as a child, and occasionally would become slightly depressed for a few days by the thought of his family. As he grew older, however, those instances grew shorter and farther apart, despite his growing sadness of losing them. Appearance Thomas is 6' 3" and around 250 pounds, most of which is muscle. He has a large build and broad shoulders, which gives him a rather intimidating appearance. His hair, as managed as he can make it, is black and somewhat long; part of his bangs usually hang down in his face. His eyes are a deep yet vibrant shade of gray and are more narrow, and usually close when he smiles. His skin is slightly pale, despite being outside most of the time. He wears typical Tanith army armor, though usually wearing more black and silver if he can. Etymology Thomas, said to be of Aramaic, Greek, English, Hebrew, and/or Irish origin, means "twin." --Still Under Contruction-- Category:Characters Category:Warrior Characters Category:Midnight's Characters Category:Supporting Characters